1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and to a method for the optimized removal of air streams from a vehicle by an air-guiding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engines in vehicles frequently generate a high degree of waste heat that has to be removed to protect the engines from damage, for example due to overheating.
DD 222 553 A1 discloses an apparatus for cooling rail vehicles. The apparatus uses a spoiler to conduct an arriving air flow so that, after the passing through the apparatus, individual, uniform air jets arise. A virtually equalized, positive pressure field is generated upstream of the apparatus and provides an aerodynamic blocking effect for rain, snow and sand in a reverse direction of flow.
JP2010-167901 A provides an arrangement with six cooling fins to ventilate a brake rotor within a wheel. The cooling fins have a greater curvature with increasing proximity to the rear of the vehicle. The cooling fins function to blow air onto the brake rotor that brakes the wheel. Air flowing in through the cooling fins is bunched in the process and conducted as a cooling jet onto the brake rotor.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,474,557 discloses an air-guiding device configured so that air that cools a radiator is conducted away to the outside through respective wheel houses of the vehicle. Air-guiding slats surrounded by the air-guiding device are positioned differently so that part of the approaching air is conducted away to the environment around the vehicle and a further part is conducted to the inside of the vehicle by a deflecting blade and is used to cool a wheel brake.